Aishiteru
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Chalice bingung dengan judul dan summarynya/ "Sa..m..pai...kapa...n pun...A..ku...menci..ntai...mu..,Kaito" "aku juga mencintaimu, Miku" "Aishiteru, Miku" / Gomen kalau gak jelas summary dan judulnya DX/ RnR ya.


Chalice : Yes! saya akhirnya ngebuat oneshot yang bagiku susah buat oneshot! Ini adalah Fic oneshot saya yang keberapa saya lupa *plak* ini adalah fic saya yang bergenre angst jadi mohon maklum kaga jelas

Reader : bukannya dari dulu memang GaJe?!

Chalice : *pundung* Oh well... semoga kalian senang membacanya.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice tapi yamaha dan crypton future media, Chalice hanya yang punya cerita gaje ini.

Warning : Death chara, GaJe, kaga nyambung, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Lebay, Aneh, abal, dll.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Di atap sekolah, terlihat lelaki berambut aquamarine dan bermata biru laut. lelaki itu menatap langit yang sudah berwarna oren karena hari sudah sore. Pemuda itu menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"Miku..." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Walau dia memanggil nama itu terus menerus dia tahu 'gadis' itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk selamanya.

Lelaki itu, Kaito Shion. Memegang pagar pembatas itu dengan badan bergetar menahan air mata.

Semuanya salahku, pikirnya.

Ini semuanya salahku sehingga dia mengalami hal seperti ini!, pikirnya lagi dengan frustasi.

_'Kaito no Baka!' _terdengar suara di memorinya.

Suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

Walau gadis itu sering memakinya.

Memukulnya karena dia _Baka._

Walau gadis itu sering memarahinya karena ia sering mencuekkanya karena terlalu fokus dengan es krimnya.

Walau gadis itu kadang suka mencrossdressingnya.

Walau gadis itu tsundere.

Tapi, dia selalu menyukai gadis itu.

Dia sempat berpikir bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama.

Tetapi, pikiran itu salah... karena...

Pada hari itu, Terjadi sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka berpisah untuk selamanya.

Dia memutar ulang memorinya untuk mengingat hari itu, Hari dimana ia terakhir kalinya melihat senyuman 'gadis' itu.

* * *

-Flash Back-

_Hari yang cerah..._

_Terlihat lelaki berambut aquamarine bersama gadis berambut teal sedang berjalan bersama, ya... mereka sedang kencan._

_"Kaito, Lihat disana ada kedai es krim lho!" teriak gadis itu, Miku Hatsune. sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim._

_"Es Krim!" Pekik Kaito mirip anak kecil._

_Miku yang melihat tingkah Kaito hanya tertawa geli._

_"Aku traktir beli es krim, kau mau beli rasa apa?" tanya Miku._

_Kaito yang mendengarnya segera menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Tidak, aku yang traktir. karena Lelaki lah yang harus mentraktir, Miku" ucap Kaito_

_Miku yang mendengar perkataan Kaito hanya tertawa kecil._

_"Kaga apa, aku tidak enak kalau kau yang selalu mentraktirku, Jadi akulah yang sekarang mentraktir mu, Kaito" ucap Miku dan melesat pergi kearah kedai es krim._

_Kaito hendak protes cuman karena Miku sudah lari karena dia tahu dia akan protes, akhirnya Kaito menghela nafas._

_"Ah, Kaito-san" terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga Kaito._

_Kaito segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, berbadan seksi, gadis yang terlihat tegas dan dewasa, yap, gadis itu adalah Luka Megurine. gadis yang terus mengejar Kaito karena gadis itu menyukainya._

_"Ada apa, Megurine-san?" tanya Kaito dengan polosnya._

_Luka menatap Kaito yang membuat Kaito Risih di lihatin kaya begitu._

_"Umm... , Megurine-san..." panggil Kaito._

_Secara tiba-tiba Luka memeluk Kaito yang membuat Kaito terbelalak kaget._

_"Wha! Ke-Kenapa kau memelukku, Megurine-san!" teriak Kaito kaget._

_"Aku menyukai mu! dan aku mohon kau menerimaku!" Ucap Luka dan masih tetap memeluk Kaito _

_"Ti, Tidak bisa... aku sangat mencintai Miku" tolak Kaito_

_"Kau selalu menolakku! aku gadis yang sempurna! berbeda dengan gadis yang lemah itu! kenapa kau memilih gadis itu!" teriak Luka dan mempererat pelukannya._

_"Le, Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kaito dan mendorong Luka hingga terjatuh._

_Kaito mengantur nafas karena di peluk dengan erat oleh Luka._

_Kaito sadar dari tadi Miku melihat Luka yang memeluk Kaito._

_Setelah sadar Kaito melihatnya, Miku segera berlari sambil tetap memegang dua es krim itu._

_"Mi, Miku! tunggu!" teriak Kaito sambil mengejar Miku._

_Kaito meninggalkan Luka yang masih terduduk di lantai._

_DRAP! DRAP!_

_Kaito terus mengejar Miku._

_Sedangkan Miku terus berlari._

_"MIKU! AWAS!" teriak Kaito kaget apa yang ia lihat._

_"!"_

_CIIIT! BRAAAK!_

_Kaito terpaku apa yang ia lihat._

_Gadis yang ia sayangin._

_Gadis yang berambut teal yang cantik._

_Mata toskanya yang sangat manis._

_Kini terbujur kaku di lalu lintas._

_2 Es krim di tangannya kini sudah berceceran di tanah yang sekarang sedikit ada bercak darah._

_Badan gadis itu penuh luka dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah._

_Sedangkan mobil yang menabrak Miku segera melarikan diri._

_"MIKU!" teriak Kaito dan berlari kearah Miku._

_"Miku... bertahanlah!" teriak Kaito dan menaruh kepala Miku di pangkuannya._

_Mata Miku perlahan-lahan terbuka._

_"Ka...it...o..."Ucapnya pelan._

_"Jangan bersuara dulu, tunggu ambulan datang" ucap Kaito sambil memencet sesuatu di hapenya._

_"Sa..m..pai...kapa...n pun...A..ku...menci..ntai...mu..,Kaito" ucap Miku dengan suara Pelan._

_DEG!_

_Jantung Kaito terasa berhenti._

_"Miku! jangan berkata kau akan mati! aku yakin kau akan selamat! tunggu sebentar aku akan menelepon ambulan!" teriak Kaito._

_"Ka...ii...to...a..paka...h ...ka...u...me...nci..ntai...ku...juga?" tanya Miku dengan mata setengah terbuka._

_Kaito yang mendengar itu semakin perih, karena Miku berkata seperti ia merasa akan meninggal sebentar lagi.._

_Kaito segera mengelus pipi Miku._

_"Aku juga selalu menyukaimu, Miku" ucap Kaito dengan tatapan lembut ke Miku walau dia hampir menangis._

_"...Yokata..., Oyasumi... Kaito..." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan Miku tidak bernafas._

_NGEONG! NGEONG! (suara ambulan)_

_Kaito hanya diam saja sambil menahan tangis Membiarkan Miku 'tertidur' di pangkuannya. _

_"...Oyasumi...Miku..." ucap Kaito dan airmatanya turun perlahan-lahan dari matanya._

_-Flash back end-_

* * *

Kaito menangis mengingat kejadian itu.

"Miku... apakah kau bahagia disana?" ucapnya lirih.

CKLEK!

Kaito mendengar suara Pintu di buka.

"Ah, Kaito-nii! kau disana" Terdengar dua suara.

"Kaito, kau kemana saja? bukannya kita kesini mengambil kapsul waktu yang kita kubur dulu?" terdengar 2 suara.

"kaito-nii menangis! Len dan Rin tahu pasti Kaito-nii mengingat Miku kan?" ucap Dua anak kembar itu dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"Ah, aku tidak menangis... aku tadi hanya kemasukan debu, nah... ayo kita ke pohon itu... tempat kapsul waktu itu kita kubur" ucap Kaito.

"OKE!" teriak 4 temannya, Len dan Rin Kagamine, Meiko Sakine, Akaito Shiro.

Mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Sebelum Kaito menutup pintu itu terlihat di belakangnya terdapat sosok gadis berambut teal dengan terusan berwarna putih.

_**"Kaito, aku senang kau masih menyayangiku sampai sekarang... tapi aku berharap kau segera menemukan gadis lain... karena aku tidak mau kau sengsara mengingatku terus"**_ ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum + berlinang air mata dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

* * *

**"To : Kaito Shion.**

**From : Hatsune Miku.**

**Jika kau membuka surat ini kau akan sangat senang karena...**

**Sampai sekarang aku selalu mencintaimu!**

**Aku berharap setelah kau membaca ini kita segera menikah!**

**tetapi, kalau aku meninggal sebelum kau membuka surat ini... aku berharap kau segera menemukan gadis lain... karena aku tidak ingin kamu terluka karena mengingatku.**

**Salam Cinta dari saya!**

**Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kaito"**

Kaito membaca surat itu surat yang dikubur Miku saat itu... Kaito menangis membacanya.

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Miku... Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mencari penggantimu karena kau selalu di hatiku..." ucap Kaito sambil memeluk surat itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"_aishiteru yo, Miku"_ bisiknya.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Chalice : *dibully Miku*

Miku : Kurang ajar! aku di buat mati! *hajar Chalice*

Chalice : Huweeee aku di bully! *nangis bombay*

Kaito : Oke, karena Chalice lagi di bully Miku maka aku yang minta review... REVIEW YA XD.

Chalice : Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje banget *membungkuk lalu di tendang Miku*

Mind To Review?


End file.
